Twilight Princess
by Evil Dork
Summary: Twilight Princess Based AU A dark realm is taking over the world of the enchanted forest and it's up to the savior and her new companion Regina, a mischievous dark imp, to return the light to the world and balance the light and darkness. If you didn't play the game it's okay you will understand!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on the game**

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

**If you haven't played the game or watched a walkthrough, or have no idea about any Zelda game or anything.**

**Don't worry, you don't need to know anything about the game, you can read the story and enjoy it. And I'll try my best to explain the monsters and mobs.**

**I will also post images of what they look like in the game.**

**If you have played the game, or any other Zelda game.**

**The most of the mobs names will stay the same, except for the Keyes, I will call them bats here and some to add to the ouat adaptation. But the rest, octorocks, Deku babas, Pouls etc will stay the same and I will describe them for the people that haven't played the games.**

**I won't do any side quest (unless I'll think they would add to the story) and the rupees will change to coins. Also the little explanations and tutorial like stuff to get items and what not will not appear.**

**Obviously the story nor the characters belong to me.**

**The characters belong to OUaT or whatever and the story line and stuff goes to Nintendo.**

**I will try to adapt the thing with the most of my abilities.**

**This is a swanqueen don't even question it. It ends happily ever after so don't worry about it.**

**You could google anything you don't understand.**

_Ch1_

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

Robin whispers as he turns to look from the calm stream to his apprentice. The troubled but determined green bluish eyes look back at him, analyzing the words he just said. The woman hums in agreement.

She always felt empty at the hour of twilight. Like she was missing something. Or someone.

The birds chirped and bathed in the spring as they were watched by the couple. Robin looks at them with the same hawk eye, always looking at every detail of the creature before speaking again calmly.

"But enough talk of sadness, I have a favor to ask you, Emma"

Emma turns to him and her eyes urge him to go on.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of the White Kingdom the day after tomorrow, it was a task send by the mayor but, would you go instead?"

Emma stares at him for a second before nodding with an adventurous smile.

"You have never been to the White Castle right?"

Emma shook her head and Robin chuckled

"In the White Kingdom there is a great Castle and around it, Is castle town, a community far bigger than our little village"

He stopped for a second taking his knees to his chest and looked at Emma whose eyes were trained on him with great interest.

"And bigger than the white kingdom,it's this world, the Enchanted Forest that the gods created...you should look upon it with your own eyes"

He stares at Emma for a small second before standing up.

With a stretch of back he groaned.

"It's getting late we should head back to the village and I will talk to the mayor about the matter"

Emma nodded as she stood and fetched Rocinante who was packed with fire wood. The horse nudge her and Emma led him on following Robin.

They parted ways when they reached Emma's tree house and Robin went with his wife and Henry.

The boy smiled at Emma and waved at her.

Emma waved back smiling before they left and went setting Rocinante for the night.

"EM-MAAAAAAAAAH!"

Emma jumped at her impromptu alarm. She groan and glared at the sun streaming through hexagon window. Slipping her sandals on, Emma yawned and looked through her widow, and sure enough there was screaming David waving at her.

Smiling at the man Emma slides down the stair and open the door of her treehouse.

"Morning David!"

"Hey Emma! How did you sleep?"

"Fine"

Emma answered as she landed on the ground and walked to the long haired man.

"Hey you mind helping me herd the goats? They haven't been listening to me lately"

Emma gave him a look saying '_when do they listen to you?_' and the man scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest feigning indifference. But a small smile broke on his face and they both chuckled the tension away.

The shepherd asked stepping closer to the gap were Rocinante always stayed.

"Emma where is Rocinante?"

Emma eyes widen for a fraction before she guesses.

"Lily must have taken him" 'as always she finished in her head. The brunette girl always having an affliction for animals, specially such a magnificent stallion such as Rocinante, even with the horse's lanky frame.

David placed his hands on his waist and pulled his lower lip to the side.

"Psh, go find that girl and take your horse back! I meet you up the ranch, okay?"

Emma nodded and jogged towards the passage on the left that headed towards a spirit spring that she knew Lily loved.

The jog was short and she stayed at the opening of the spring crossing her arms and smiled as Lily stoked Roci's nose. The brunette girl smiled and glanced at Emma.

"Hi Ems I washed Roci for you!"

Lily said as she petted the horses strong black neck. Emma smiled gratefully and took a step closer.

"Thanks lil, but you should ask me before taking him, you almost gave David a heart attack"

Lily laughed and hugged Roci's neck.

"I was doing you a favor, I didn't know I had to ask you for doing you one"

She answered coyly and Emma rolled her eyes. Walking up to them Emma clicks her tongue and the horse nudges it's head up.

"C'mon boy, we got work to do"

Lily pursed her lips and complained.

"That's all you do, work, work, work!"

Emma laughed at the girl's pouting lip and pulls herself up the horse by a handful of white mane.

"Well we are not kids anymore Lil, I can't go playing and fooling around, I got to work to do, we can't all be the mayor's daughter can we?"

Lily glared at her and Emma smiled with a wink before kicking Rocinante to a gallop.

"WELL AT LEAST WE CAN HAVE FUN EMMA SWAN!"

But the only response was Rocinante galloping through the forest.

Emma pulled the reins to a slow trot as she passed through the small village of StoryBrooke. It was a beautiful small village.

It was settled upon a small lake and it had it's small necessity shop, ran by the village's mother, Carroll. In front of it was David's hole-in-the-tree house and next to it, Robin's home, and next to the shop was the mill house that was own by the Darlings. Going up hill was the biggest house, the mayor Greg's house. A nice old man Mayor Greg is. He wasn't your cherry fat old man. He was a kind and gentle but if angered dangerous old man.

Passing through the small bridge that was on the way to the ranch Emma halted Rocinante momentarily to say hello to Henry who was watching Robin swordplay intently with his thumb plunged in his mouth as he nibbled on it for concentration. Emma chuckled at the boys die hard habit.

"Hello"

Henry snapped up to Emma and walked closer.

"Hey Em! You heading up to help David aren't ya?"

Emma smiled with closed eyes making her dimples show and nodded.

"Sure am!"

Marian patted her pregnant belly and smiled up at the girl.

"He really can't keep those goats in order can he?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"He really can but sometimes they just need a whip up"

"They sure do"

Robin said joining the conversation and the man looked at Henry.

"Henry didn't you have something to tell Emma?"

Emma looked at the boy questioningly and Henry's eyes brightened up at her. He always had this kind of admiration at her, looked up at her like she was the one that brought him up not Marian. Maybe it was because they were both orphans abandoned and taken by Robin and his wife.

"Oh Emma I'm building a fishing rod so you and I can go fishing!"

Emma's heart fluttered at the gesture.

"That's great Henry! Thank you so much!"

Henry nodded and smiled, he too showing dimples.

"I will finish it today so I can take it to your house tomorrow!"

Emma grinned as Rocinante cocked his head up like telling her '_it's getting late_'.

"Ok, Hen! I need to go! But we talk tomorrow ok?"

She didn't wait for him to answer and galloped up hill but Henry waved and yelled an **okay**.

She strode into the ranch and up to David who was in the middle of the field. The man waved Rocinante to a stop and smiled up at Emma. He walked and placed a hand on the girls toned bare leg.

"Hey! Sorry to get you up here in a hurry but these guys have been awfully skittish lately"

Rocinante cocked his head again, anxious to get herding and Emma chuckled at her horse enthusiasm.

"No worries David, I'll herd them into the barn quickly and that will be the end of it"

David said an alright and slapped Rocinante's butt making the horse jump start and getting Emma into a move on.

Half an hour later all the goats were in the barn and ready for the night. David clapped at Emma and smiled charmingly.

"Nice work Emma and Roci, as always! You can take tomorrow for helping me today girl!"

Emma gasped and asked.

"Really?"

"Yes really! You need to rest enough for that special delivery service!"

"THANKS!"

Emma laughed with joy. She was really tired and if she wasn't on her horse she would have hugged the soul out of David.

"Okay! NOW GO GIRL! Go rest! And have fun!"

He said with a voice of a father and looked at Emma knowingly. The other blue eyed blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head amusedly making her curls bounce.

"Yes father"

With a click of her tongue Emma was galloping back down the hill, heading to her house, wanting to reach her bed.

The next day came and Emma sighed blissfully against her pillow knowing this, today, was her lazy day. Her Emma day. She could do anything, whatever she wanted. Maybe take a swim in the lake, or go fishing! Today was the day Henry was bring her her rod right? Such an awesome kid Henry was. Maybe today she should spend sometime with him and Lily. The other girl seemed pissed they weren't spending as much time together as they did in their childhood.

But what Emma was doing today for sure was waking up late and slowly with no hurry-.

"EMMMMMAAAAAH! WAKE UP!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

She hissed against her pillow and jumped out of bed, heading for her window.

Down there were the kids.

Plural. As in Tiny John and Michael Darling and Alice.

"I KNOW ITS MORING!"

Emma yelled back and she saw John cup his mouth.

"WELL COME DOWN ALREADY!"

Grumbling Emma slipped of her sandals and threw on her short red leather coat before walking through her door.

"Morning"

She yawned when she reached the kids but neither of them acknowledge the greeting instead they went right to the business.

"Oh Emma did you hear?!"

Michael asked excitedly and Emma shook her head scratching it lightly.

"No... I was sleeping..."

"THEY ARE SELLING A SLING SHOT AT THE STORE! RIGHT NOW! A SLINGSHOT!"

"Ok-"

"I must...try it..."

John whispered excitedly as his brother cutting Emma off making the blonde glare at him. Alice scoffed sending her hands to her tiny hips.

"If you guys wanted so bad, just buy it from my mother"

Michael struck up his pockets making pebbles fall.

"Do you see any coins? I'm poor! C'mon just borrow it for a while Alice she won't notice!"

"Yes she will!"

That was the moment Emma stopped paying attention. If she bought the damn toy and lend it to them maybe, just maybe she could go back to sleep. So without saying another word Emma strutted towards the village.

Before she could leave she heard Roci neigh and she turned to see him in his spot with Henry. She turned on her heels and walked up to her favorite kid.

"Hey kid!"

"Morning Emma I tried to stop them but I couldn't"

Henry confessed staring at his shoes. Emma smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, hey wanna take care of Roci for today bud?"

That brightened the boy alright and he nodded excitedly.

"I finished the rod! But Robin suggested you should go and fetch it when you woke!"

Emma grinned and answered.

"Sure! I need to ran an errand and I'll pick it up and we can go finishing how about that?"

"Awesome!"

Henry squealed hugging Emma quickly. Emma chuckled patting his head and left to the shop. She bought the Slingshot (FREAKING 30 COINS?) and ran back to her house.

On her way back she stumbled across Robin, he steadied her and chuckled.

"Woah there Emma, in a hurry? I was just passing through your house to give you your rod, but since you werent there I invited myself in and left it inside!"

He said with a cocky grin and Emma scoffed trying to sound offended.

"Alright"

She said simply and passed by him towards the children. Once there se took out the sling shot and some pumpkins seeds and threw them to Michael.

"YOU BOUGHT IT?"

He gasped and John awed. Alice blushed batting her eye lashes at Emma.

"Oh my Emma did you have enough money?"

She gushed.

"Yeah, now don't shoot your eyes out or I'm taking it back, give it to me once you stopped using it"

"SURE! Now we can shoot that monkey!"

Monkey? Oh right, StoryBrooke being in the forest has had some encounters with wild monkeys. Believe it or not. Apparently there was a persistent one always bothering around as of lately. Last week it stoled Marian small baby crib and Emma had to swim and fight the monkey to retrieve it.

Emma sat beside Henry and watched the kids play with the sling shot.

"Why don't you go with them?"

She asked softly looking at the boy intently. Henry didn't meet her eyes and stayed looking at Rocinante's long legs.

"I don't like them"

Emma narrowed her eyes and asked with edge.

"Do they bother you?"

"No"

Henry said quickly and Emma sensed the lie but before the blonde could talk to the boy a squeal captured to her attention.

She saw it, it was right there.

The monkey.

"THE MONKEY!"

Micheal screamed and ran after it with the other two kids chasing after them.

"damn it!"

Emma cursed and jumped into action. Knowing it was dangerous Emma climbed up to her house and hastily entered it turning to her things. She found her old practice wooden sword which was perfect. It wouldn't kill the animal but it might whack some sense into it. And the children. Maybe.

She jumped back down and told Henry an authoritative.

"Stay"

Running into the woods she met Alice who was flushed and out of breath.

"They went ahead!"

That was all that Emma needed and the blonde kept running forward gripping the hilt. Next John appeared with his arms crossed his little baby like chest.

"Michael kept chasing it like a crazy person! Emma please go find my brother!"

Emma yelled at them to go back to the village and kept running. She ran passed the connecting bridge that connected the two sides of the forest. She entered Sherwood forest and kept running. She stopped abruptly when she saw a locked fence and she mentally scolded herself.

She stuck her fingers in her mouth, puffed her chest and whistled with all her might. Soon enough there was neigh and clicking of hooves.

"Here boy!"

Emma yelled and when Rocinante was next to her she grabbed the saddle and swigged her body up. She hooked the sword to her shorts and overall and gripped the reins before kicking Rocinante to jump the fence.

As they galloped they stumbled upon a cave and Emma got off the horse and saw in the entrance a familiar object. There laid her slingshot.

Michael must have gone in and something happened to him. With worry Emma hopped off Roci and opened the saddle pocket and took out an old oil lamp she carried in there. With a few flicks and blows a small flame flickered alive. She walked up the entrance but before she could step in a hissing sound made her stop dead in her tracks. A purple blue flower pod emereged from the earth. But it was huge, it sprouted up, the long wavy stem following and Emma unhooked her sword. Apparently the monkey and Michael weren't going to be the only thing she was whacking.

The bud separated to form into two lips that opened up with a hiss and revealed a rows of sharp glistening teeth and a yellow snake like tongue.

"_Shit_"

Emma cursed as flower like creature pludge to her with it's jaws snapping but Emma evade it as she jumped back and prepared to attack.

"A _**Deku Baba**_"

Emma hissed to herself. Robin had tutored her of all the creatures that lived in the forest. This one was one of them. This vile creature pretending to be a flower was actually a predator. It was a big carnivore flower that sprouts from the soil and launches at you with sharp teeth. They were pretty easy to kill and once you did you can open their mouth and get out Deku seeds. A hard stone like seed used in the past to knock people out cold.

The Deku Baba launched again but this time Emma side whacked it and knocked it out momentarily. That was her chance to cut the bud off the stem and killing the flower.

She kicked the bud just for good measure and cracked the lips opened. She snatched the seeds from it and buried them in her pocket. She walked up at the sling shot and picked it up. She could use the Deku seeds with it.

With a determined glare she lifted her lantern and went into the cave.

The cave was moist and it seemed to go on through tunnels. Throughout the way, Emma encountered a few more Deku Babas and some annoying bats.

Finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel she came out on the other side of Sherwood, into a hidden groove she didn't come very often. If her memory was right she only came once, when Robin had explained her... Not to come here.

"Well... Shit"

She muttered and ran forward looking for any sign of Michael or the monkey.

This side of Sherwood seemed more murky and mysterious. It piked Emma senses to alert and she gripped her mighty wooden stick tighter. There were a few more Deku babas as she ran on but she easily spotted them before they sprouted but then there was something she couldn't avoid. Something little shorter than her, something blue looking and very ugly. It yelled in a language Emma didn't understand and charged at Emma lifting a makeshift bulk log as a club.

"Forest Goblin..."

Emma whispered to herself and yelped as she blocked the attack with her sword. Thanking the gods that it was made from sturdy wood an damning Robin for waiting up to her next birthday to give her a proper sword.

The goblin didn't put much up to a fight but all Emma could do was knock him out cold. Crouching behind a tree Emma decided she better to be more careful around this woods so she wouldn't ran into anymore of those blue bastards. It was easier since dusk was falling and Emma cursed under her breath. She ran, so fast making her legs ache but she kept them moving as she reached the other side of the hidden groove where the fence to the next part of the forest was.

Sadly for her the goblin she encountered wasn't alone. She wanted to face palm herself.

'_Goblins work in packs Emma_' Robin's voice ran through her head.

"Not the time"

She grumbled and charged at the two monsters. One yelled as Emma bashed it's friend on the jaw knocking him. It swing it's club and Emma jumped back and as the goblin finished it's move. She side whacked him in the head and then downwards on top of the head. And that was it.

Letting go of the air stilled in her lungs Emma relaxed a bit and opened the big wooden fences Robin had placed long ago to protect the village. From goblins and monkeys. You now see, they worked wonders...

She finally reached the end of Sherwood Forest. It was not so heavy wooded but the thing that made this part special was the ginormous great tree that seemed to emerge from the depths of hell and rise up, it's branches trying to reach the heavens. Long ago it said to be the place of a temple but no one went there anymore. It was separated by a cliff but it had a long branch that reached the side of Sherwood Forest and the ancestors build a connecting bridge for it. The blonde prayed for Michael to be there. When she would find him she would check if he was okay and then slapped the stupid boy on the head.

She ran up to the bridge and petrified, there on the entrance to what it used to be the temple of the great tree, in a wooden cylindrical cage was Michael. And the monkey. Guarding it were two goblins.

It was safe to say that goblins were Emma's least favorite monster by now.

"MICHAEL!"

She screamed with power and puffed her chest as she capture every living things attention. The little boy eyes widen.

"EMMA WATCH OUT!"

He warned as the goblins went to attacked her. Used to their stupidity it only took Emma a few swings and to get hit on the back by one of those damn clubs to knock them cold. Then Emma using her sword destroyed the weak cages. Michael barreled into her.

"Oh god! Emma I'm so sorry! I didn't! The monkey actually tried to protect me! But they were so much stronger"

He sobbed and Emma's anger disappeared. She hugged him close and saw the monkey jump onto the great tree and disappear.

"Come on let's get you home"

Emma crouched and Michael got on her back.

They got safely back to the main part of the forest were she left Rocinante.

"Thank you for going after me Emma"

Michael whispered as Emma let him down. Emma sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Michael... You are old enough to know not to ran into the forest like that! You know how Robin prepares to go into that part!"

Michael winced and grabbed his arm looking down in shame.

"I won't do it again"

Emma nodded satisfied, being captured by goblins was punishment enough. She looked up to see the twilight painting the sky.

"Emma!"

Both turned to see Robin jogging up to them. He looked at Michael and sighed in relief.

"Ran along now"

He ordered and Michael headed off ready to see his parents. The swordsman smiled at his apprentice proudly and explained.

"Henry ran to tell me what happened and but it looks you've taken care of it already... Such task shouldn't have fall to you, but what done is done. Tell me Emma, did you notice how strange the woods are lately?"

Emma nodded and he continued.

"I feel something uneasy about what may lie there... Waiting"

He confessed in a serious tone and his pupils shrank a little. The tension filled the atmosphere and the mystery grew.

"Anyway, Emma tomorrow you're heading to the White Castle you should get home and rest, it's a long journey"

Emma nodded and the mentor and his apprentice walked back to the village with the night being born behind them.

The next day Emma sighed closing her eyes relaxing against the sweet breeze that played in the ranch. She felt someone come up to her and the green blue eyes blew open and flew up to meet the light blue ones.

David smiled, the wind playing with his long golden hair, and held a hand to her. Emma took it and pulled herself up.

"Almost time for you to get going huh?"

"Yup, gonna miss me old man?"

David laughed and punched her arm lightly. He sobered and looked at her with worried look.

"You know I will, please be careful in your journey Emma"

He said seriously and Emma swallowed her playfulness. She had never seen David so concerned.

"I will be David, how about I round up the goats for old time sake before I leave"

That brought old goofy David back and the man waved his arm dramatically.

"Be my guest!"

Emma bowed and whistled for Rocinante.

Not 20 minutes later and ten minutes of hugging, Emma was walking down the hill calmly on Rocinante. She reached the mayor's house on the way and saw old mayor Greg there with Lily waiting for her. Lily grinned proudly at her friend and walked along next to Rocinante.

"Are you excited?

Emma took a deep breath and looked up in thought before going back to the dark pools.

"Yes I'm really excited, and nervous... But excited!"

The girls laughed and Lily said.

"You must bring me a present!"

"Of course I will Lil!"

Greg walked up to them and looked at Emma skeptically.

"Done herding?"

"Yes sir"

Emma answered courtly and the mayor smiled.

"Well nice work"

Emma un mounted Roci and walked up to the man to shake his hand. It was usual firm shake. Greg pulled Emma to talk privately and Lily went on petting Roci.

"The royal gift Robin told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to The White kingdom"

He explained and Emma nodded urging him to continue.

"Now, the royal family requested this gifts specifically, so it's really special Emma, it be ... Bad ... If the representative of StoryBrooke were to be late for such an occasion, you get me?"

Emma opened her mouth but was cut when they heard Lily demand.

"WHATS THIS!?"

Emma and Greg cringed at the tone and slowly turned. Lily was fuming and pointing to a scratch on Rocinante's leg.

"He's injured Emma! And you plan to ride him!?"

"But lil!"

Emma argued and lily cut her off.

"No Emma how could you! You always push Rocinante hard with your work! Never minding what could happen to him!"

"Now Lily there's no need to get so angry at Emma-"

Greg tried to calm the waters but that turned Lily onto him.

"FATHER! How can you be so easy on her?! You're the mayor! You should start acting like one"

Both Emma and Greg looked down in shame as Lily took Rocinante's reins and lead them on.

"Damn it"

Emma muttered and Greg nodded.

"You better go fix that or you'll arrive late to the castle"

Emma nodded and ran to after them. Henry caught up to her and ran beside her looking at her.

"You made her mad again didn't you?"

"You're a smart 8 year old..."

Emma said as they reached the spring and they stopped at the entrance.

"I try"

Henry answered smirking and Emma ruffled his hair. Lily looked at them and then back at Rocinante. Emma could see the glare from where she was standing and went up to them. Cautiously.

"Stay away"

Lily warned and Emma sighed closing up. Henry frowned and stepped foreword.

"Lily... Yes Emma pushed Rocinante but she was chasing after Michael after he got kidnapped"

"What?"

Lily gasped and Henry shook his head and explained the events that happened yesterday. Emma stood silently beside him and nodded along while he explained her act of 'heroism'.

"I didn't know..."

Lily whispered finally looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry for have snapped at you Ems"

Rocinante neigh and nudged Emma's shoulders with his pink nose that contrasted against his black body and white mane. Emma smiled fondly and petted his strong neck.

"Even if you push him, he still loves you"

Lily sighed as she saw owner and horse interact.

"Don't worry about your horse Emma, he is strong just like you"

Emma smiled warmly at her friends and went around Rocinante.

"I hope you have a safe trip"

Lily said as she joined Henry at the entrance.

"Yeah Emma! Then you can tell me all about it!"

"Sure will kid! You need to take care of Lily here in exchange okay?"

Lily blushed and waved her off but Henry took it seriously and puffed his chest.

"I will!"

He said and the girls laughed. Lily sobered as looked at Emma intently.

"But Emma, whatever happens... Please come home safety"

Emma stopped laughing and swallowed before nodding.

"_I promise_"

Then it all went to hell.

Rocinante stood in his hind legs and whinnied as a huge brown boar, that seemed to have blood in his eyes from how red they were, charged into the spring. Emma cursed as she reached for her wooden sword but remember she left it at home. Lily screamed and ran to Henry as she saw two green goblins on-top of the boar and Emma stood petrified on the spot.

It all happened in slow motion.

One of the goblins shot an arrow to the back of Lily knocking her in the instant. She fell on top of Henry trapping him. That jump start Emma but there was a loud BONK as the other goblin smashed it's club on her head making the world go dark.

The thunder of hooves made Emma's eyes flew opened and the girl sat up with an intake of breath. She looked around the spring to find it abandoned. In the sky the sun was setting making twilight appear but what was odd was a weird dark red spiral cloud that seemed to hang in the air. Emma didn't give it much notice and she jumped to her feet, wobbling a little, and pushed her wet hair off her face. Desperately she ran to Sherwood's forest. That was were the goblins must have taken Lily and Henry. Right?

"Oh god Henry!"

She sobbed as she ran. She didn't stop running the, desperation powering her body up and anger clouding her judgement.

She ran as twilight finally settled making everything shine gold and black with hint of purple. But as she got to the entrance of Sherwood she halted.

There like a wall, stood a menacing dark veil that made every hair on her body stand. It had a dark menacing aura hanging around it. It glowed with dangerous dark red and it had strange dark green markings. Emma panted and tried to figure out what the hell was going on, but before she could ponder a large, black skeleton hand shot out of the veil and grabbed her. It felt rough like the tongue of a cat and cold.

It pushed Emma into the veil and Emma was sucked in by darkness. A scream got stuck in her throat as she gazed upon the face of the monster that held her. It was big and dark green, almost black, and it had a masked that looked like the skull of a monkey. Emma tried to pry off the large hand off her neck but she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. But she kept on trying never wavering not giving up. Suddenly her left hand bursted in light as symbol of a lion head drew upon it. It shined white blinding the monster making it let go of Emma. But the suffering didn't end there as the rest of Emma's body was on fire.

She gritted her teeth as she felt the fire spread and deform her bones. Everything was spinning as she changed. Her muscles vibrated, thick gray hairs sprouted from the pours in her skin and the screamed that she had stuck on finally was released as she felt her body blast up in flames. Then she collapsed as darkness took over her tired mind yet again.

Regina hummed from her position up a tree. She wasn't sure of what she just witnessed but she knew it was an opportunity. She smirked and followed the monkey goons as they trudge on pulling the wolf, that used to be a strange looking girl, behind them.

Maybe this was the chance she was waiting for.

**A.N **

**So what do you think?**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma groaned finally regaining consciousness.

She felt weird. Her whole body felt weird. She shook her head, which seemed far heavier than before. If that made sense? Slowly blinking she took in her surrounding. She seemed to be in a grey moistly jail block. She smelled moist. But how? Oh the monsters. She jumped in realization but fell back to her fours. Their was a chink of chains and Emma looked down falling into a freaked out. Not because she was chained to the ground but before her wasn't her right hand. No. There was a gray paw. And that paw was hers. She had a paw.

Yapping she jumped back. She felt something wagging on her bum. Yup that was a tail.

She had transformed into a dog? How? This day kept on not making sense, at all!. Getting pass the fact she was indeed a dog she snapped at the chain and tried to break it with her teeth. It was futile.

She heard a low dark chuckle resonate through the cell that snapped her head up. If her day wasn't weird enough it sure was now.

Standing, with small height, was a weird looking girl. She had a big pale head with a brown ponytail with dark spots over her left eye and ears. Her ears were abnormally thin and pointy. She had a big purple eye staring at Emma, analyzing her and Emma stared back with the same intensity. The other eye was covered by a strange looking helmet that had what seemed to be horns and the rest of the girls body was small and curvy with dark spots and purple markings covering it. Emma also noted she was naked but had no detail on her body. It reminded Emma if a wooden doll, it had the shape but not the detail. But the skin of the girl seemed smooth like marvel but tender.

The girl slowly smirked as Emma kept challenging her with her eyes.

Tension filled the room and the imp chuckled again jumping high in the air, so high Emma stumbled back on her legs trying to follow with her eyes. The imp went through the bars like if they were water and landed infront of Emma breaking the barrier of personal space.

"I found you!"

The voice was feminine but low, not matching the imp very much and Emma stared gaping at her not understanding.

"**What**!?" She asked but sounded like a high pitched bark that made the imp cringe and pull a face in disgust.

"What...? You think you are scary you mutt? Don't you know who I am?"

The imp snapped with an air of superiority that Emma didn't like. At all. It caused her to growl at the creature.

The imp scoffed and smirked evilly.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Oh really? Well that's too bad..."

She said dryly with a smirk.

Emma wanted to bite that smirk off her face. Who did this imp think they were? Talking all regally and seductively. Like hell if she thought Emma was playing nice puppy. By what she could see, she was a pretty damn big dog.

"I was planning on helping you ... If you were nice"

She said sultry and held her head up.

Well that did it. Emma was playing nice puppy. She relaxed her posture and cocked her head slightly to the side and waved her tail a little. At least she thinks she's waving her tail, she's still not sure how that spare appendage works. The imp chuckled and shook her head biting her lower lip.

"Much better, you human-light beings are obediently to a fault and you learn fast mutt, don't you?"

That put a damper on Emma's performance and she glared again at the imp. She barked again warningly not to test her but that seemed to ignite a fire in the imp's purple eye.

"But you aren't even a human aren't you?"

The imp said lifting Emma's snout and looking deep into those green eyes. Emma dared her with the look knowing fully well what the imp was getting at.

"You're a beast"

She said darkly and Emma snapped at her. But of course the imp was faster and jumped out of reach.

"There, there, be a good girl and calm down, no need to bite"

She said hoarsely and narrowed her eyes smirkingly. Emma glared as the imp cupped her tiny dark with purple markings hands and closed her eye in concentration. A fire ball formed between them and the imp threw it at the chain on Emma's right paw breaking it. Emma jumped surprised and looked at the imp for explanation.

"You look kind of surprised"

She said stepping back closer to Emma and smiled with mischief playing across her features.

"Interesting..."

She whispered to herself but Emma heard and gave her a short lived growl.

"So I bet you're wondering where we are exactly... Don't you?"

The imp said jumping back a flew near the bars before disappearing in a puff of violet smoke and re appearing on the other side. Again.

"I'll make you a deal, and believe me this kind of things are not to take lightly dear, if you can get out of that cell and over here... Maybe I'll tell you..."

Emma growled and set to look for an escape route. Funny enough there was a soft patch of dirt near a side of the bars and Emma dug her way to the other side. She shook her body trying to get rid of all the dirt and looked around for the imp. She was nowhere and Emma snarl. She should have known better. But before she could ponder on her anger, something. Or rather someone. Jumped on her back. Emma threw her head back as far as she could go and stared at the imp.

"_**WHO ARE YOU**_?"

Emma yelled but it came out as a yap and a rough bark.

Emma tried to throw this imp off her back but this thing knew how to ride her.

"Hmph, I guess you're not completly stupid... My name is Regina"

Emma gave up and crouched the upper part of her body and lifted her lower part so she could stare at Regina in the eye. Regina smirked and grabbed Emma by the ear, stretching it back painfully before leaning onto it.

"Listen, I like you, so I guess we can work together to get out of here, alright dear?"

She whispered hotly and Emma closed her eyes as a shiver went through her spine.

'_Concentrate Swan'_

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina with determination and nodded.

"But in exchange for my help, you must do exactly as I say"

Regina finished with more edge letting Emma's ear free from her death grip.

Emma shook her head to free herself from the sting in her ear but nodded. Regina smirked and kicked her like she would kick Rocinante and the imp clicked her tongue.

"Come on, dear we don't have all day now, do we?"

Emma shook her head. Okay she would work with Regina. By the looks of her, she came from the same place those creatures from before did. Emma looked around the jail. It looked normal if t wasn't by the prominent darkness that hang on the room. But it wasn't that she couldn't see, because she could. There were lanterns fired up and giving light but the room was still dark in a sense. It was like the atmosphere was heavier and from the ground, dark ball like soots popped up and played in the air for a while before disappearing.

Yes, Emma had no idea where they were and so, she needed Regina.

She was stuck with playing nice puppy.

They walked, more like Emma walked while Regina rode her clutching her fur in her tiny imp hands, down the hall. And all of the while Emma thought, _is this how Rocinante feels? I'm not pushing him anymore, how the hell does he still love me?_

Regina pursed her lip and kicked Emma again. Emma cocked her head up and glared.

"Come on mutt"

Emma ran to the end of the hallway where there was a wooden door but as Emma jumped and tried the knob, she realized it was locked.

Shaking her head the wolf girl turned to the other cell block and entered it. There, there was a chain lever hanging from the ceiling and a small passage locked by bars. It didn't take a genius to figure it out and Emma jump snapping her jaw on the lever, pulling down with a groan. Regina gasped and clenched her little thighs so she wouldn't fall of her wolf.

The bars creaked and as Emma pulled they rose. There was a '_**SNACK**_' sound and the lever became limp as the bars were locked and the passage was free to use.

"**Better crouch**"

Emma barked throwing a glance up so Regina knew she was talking to her. But Regina just raised her only visible brow.

"Sorry I don't speak canine"

She sassed. Shaking her head Emma crouched and wiggled through the passage.

"Ah!"

Regina whispered as she laid on Emma's back so her helmet wouldn't get stuck. Emma ignored the little arms hugging her throat and jumped down once the passage reach to an end. They were in some sort of drained sewer system. And it was big.

Emma was looking around but a kick from Regina had her head snapping foreword. There floating was a small fire ball. It wasn't like Regina's fireball that was red and powerful, this one was blue and lazy, going from side to side. Regina chuckled finding Emma's confused wolffish look amusing.

"Do you want to see something interesting, mutt? You're a beast! You have acute senses dear, you should try to use them"

Emma sat down making Regina huff and glare at her but Emma was still looking at her weirdly. Rolling her eye Regina explained.

"Just let your senses guide you, you know let it happen..."

Emma stood back up and sighed. She might as well. Closing her eyes and concentrated in her senses. She felt her ears twitch and caught a sound of intakes of breath. Regina... She thought, she could her Regina's breathing perfectly and the way she shuffled on her back. Then she tried her snout, which was still kind of new but tried non the less. She could smell something really bad, and then water... If that made sense? And then the sweet smell of apples... Which she associated with Regina and then there was something else. Something frantic and sour... Sweaty might be the word she was looking for.

When Emma reopened her eyes, the while room turned into black and white but where the flaming ball used to float now there was the ghastly outline of a soldier who was clutching to his spear for support and panting. Emma could hear his heart going a hundred per hour.

Emma took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ah, ... I... Can't... Run... Farther... Oh gods... I'll be ... Safe... Safe.. I'll be safe... Right_?"_

Emma panic and barked at him but that made the man jump and his breath labour along with a pike of heart beat.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT? PLEASE-DONT, DONT COME NEAR ME!"

Emma shook her head anguished. She didn't want to frighten the man. Was she really a beast!? She ran away and snapped out of her senses, rooms color returning to normal and the acuteness lowering a little. Regina tighten the grip on her fur as they ran for a few meters and watched Emma's panicked face.

"That was a soldiers spirit...maybe it's someone from the other world... Beings from your world... The light beings become spirits when entering the twilight...there are a few here and there... You could see them with your senses couldn't you?"

Regina said calmly crossing her arms over her chest and peered at Emma. Emma blinked a few times thinking over the information before nodding. So this was twilight? Why didn't she become a spirit? What was worst... Being one or becoming what she was... A beast. A monster.

'_One of them_' she thought looking at Regina.

They kept going through the sewer, entering through barred areas that had open bar doors. Seeing another of those hanging levers, she didn't hesitate to jump, making Regina yelp, and cling to it pulling it down. A barred passage opened and Emma jumped up to it. This one was taller so there was no need for her to crouch or Regina to lean. But at the end of the passage there was something that made Emma stop and turn her body rigid as instinct took over.

It looked like a dark blob with a green marking that looked like an eye but it had tentacles. She felt Regina stiffen too and whisper.

"**Shadow vermin**..."

Like being summoned, the vermin looked at Emma and moved like it was going to attack. Regina leaned to Emma's ear and whispered as the vermin crouched.

"Now you coul-"

But she was cut.

The vermin jumped and let out a screeched with made Emma's ears ring but that didn't stop the blonde as her natural instinct was to protect and attack. Her lips drew back showing her glistening sharp teeth and she snarled jumping forward meeting the being half way. Emma bit it and snapped it twice, moving her head to add more force. She landed perfectly, angling her body so Regina didn't fall, like she was born a wolf. The thing in her mouth tasted squishy and sour, but she didn't spit it out until it stopped squirming and screeching and juices filled her mouth and fell from her jaw.

Emma spit it out to the side and passed her weirdly long tongue through her teeth cleaning them and spitting the remaining juices. She didn't dare to think blood.

Regina smirked.

"Nice job... You're a natural"

Emma scoffed at the praise in her wolfish manner and they jumped out of the passage.

They encounters a few more vermin, some sneaking on Emma and Emma thanked the gods that she was a wolf because she screamed like a little girl in one but it came out as an angered high pitched howl she covered by jumping and turning her body to snap at the shadow creature.

Regina was impress she could feel it and it made her kind of proud.

Right now the duo was trying to fire how to cross through a square of spikes... That someone thought it was ingenious to put in a sewer. Regina pointed at a some sort of lifting metallic door and next to it was hanging lever. Emma sighed and pulled the lever which released water filling up the sewer. And from that Emma swam happily to the other side. She had to admit it, swimming as a wolf was a lot of fun. She might have wiggle her ass a little more than she needed to just because she could. She even dived a little and shook her head and Regina squealed surprised as flicks of water hit her face.

They encountered another spirit much as frightened as the other one. Emma was taking a hang of her sensing abilities. This one, like the other, didn't seem to see her. They just muttered about black things that Emma supposed were the shadow vermin.

After a lot of work, Emma and Regina ended up in a circular room with a broken spiral staircase that went beside the wall because in the middle of the room there was a circle pool.

Emma stared down at it and jumped when she saw a wolf with green eyes staring back at her.

'_Well hello there_'

She thought and turned her head inspecting her new features. Damn she was a sexy wolf. Her eyes were still the same with their unique green-blue hue and held the same determination. Her fur was dark grey with her legs being a much paler tone. But in her forehead she had a strange marking.

A voice she was getting used to snapped her out of it as Regina peeked her head next Emma's and Emma turned to look at Regina's reflexion. Regina's eye didn't seem to be looking at her own reflexion, they were unfocused but her words were focused with edge.

"Are you done gussying up? I don't like this place, it smells disgusting..."

Emma groaned as she saw all the way they had to go up. Regina laughed as the wolf let her her head fall down.

"Aw, did the run around tire you out, little wolf? By the way, did you notice that all the spirits we met were soldiers? Hmm where could we be?"

Regina said coyly. Emma with a snap shutting Regina up, went carefully up the unstable looking stairs and yelped as one of the steps gave and fell. She then look desperate at the other part of the stairs that were broken. There was no way she was making that jump.

"Well... I was kind of expecting that to happen..."

Regina confessed as she looked at the fallen debris and looked back at Emma. Jumping to her feet on Emma's back she hummed. She fly to the other part of the stairs and hovered there with her hands on her curvy hips.

"Come on jump"

Emma gave her a look and Regina returned it but disappointed. Cocking her head up the imp tried again.

"Come on... You can do it... Just let your senses come over you...and jump dear"

Emma shook her head. She wasn't going to try, the fall was huge! A fire blazed in Regina's eye.

"come on beast... Bite me."

Emma barked a ""

Regina shook her head and demanded.

"Bite. Me. ... BITE ME YOU STUPID BEAST! YOU MONSTER! Where do you even plan going if you don't jump? Can't you see? Everyone is a spirit here and they can't see you! And if they could... They would fear you, you disgusting creature, they would see the beast you are-"

Emma couldn't take it as anger powered her up and she didn't even think about it as she launched for Regina. Her jaws snapped empty and Emma relaxed when she heard a laugh. Looking up Emma saw Regina floating above her looking at her with a look that screamed, 'Finally!'. Emma barked when she realized she did it.

She jumped the gap and landed next to Regina. Excitement took over as she stood in her hind legs and licked Regina's tummy making the imp throw a short giggle before snapping her mouth shut and glared at the wolf.

"Don't. Do that. Ever again. Or I'm burning your tongue, you hear me?... See I told you you could do it you idiotic mutt. In the future don't doubt me"

Regina said with a smug grin as she sat back down on Emma's lap. Emma rolled her eyes playfully and they went up the stairs using the same team work mechanism. Each jump gaining more trust in the other.

Especially when Emma had do some walk on tightrope to cross through on a chain to get to the other side and had her eyes trained on Regina's through the whole time as her body wobbled.

When they reached the top Emma groaned again as she saw they had to do some impromptu climbing up to a door that was open high up on the wall with the remaining steps that stuck under it. Who ever was the architect of this place deserved a price to the Enchanted Forest worst architect.

But either way, Emma and Regina overcame the difficulties and landed on the door frame. Emma barely making it as she pulled herself up from the ledge.

They finally breached out and Emma closed her eyes as she felt the cold breeze and water droplets hit her furry face. Her eyes widen as she finally saw where she was this whole time.

The White Castle.

Well at least she reached her destination she just hoped she wasn't late.

Emma shook her head and took her surroundings. Regina sighed stretching her arms out to the darken sky. The sky was completely dark but it was like if it was just cloudy outside.

"Ah, finally were out! I thought it might have taken ages with your pace! And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

Emma just looked at her and Regina sighed.

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you but we need to reach that tower to do it"

She pointed to a tower not far from where they stood and Emma nodded.

"Alright let's go mutt"

She kicked and Emma jumped into action.

Emma ran through the destroyed wall of the castle and through wooden platforms. It went all smooth with only strong strikes of wind bothering them, making Regina yelp and clutch Emma tighter. Until they met another monster, a black bird like figure. A faceless creature with big black wings, a tail and long chicken like legs.

"**Twilit kargarok**"

Regina explained and Emma just jumped to the side to evade it as it tried to head butt the poor wolf. Emma jumped snapped at one of its legs before using her body strength to slam the creature to the ground and then went for the throat.

When they reached the roof nearest to the tower Emma decided it was much faster to just avoid the damn black bird **Kargaroks** and rushed to the window opening of the structure. A **Kargarok** screamed as Emma slipped in and Regina laughed.

"Nice work mutt"

Emma cocked her head up smugly making Regina smirk. The wolf wasn't as annoying sometimes. Most of the times she was.

Jumping down Emma let Regina guide her to a set of grey double doors, which one was slightly ajar. Regina nodded for the wolf to go in and Emma did cautiously.

They entered a grand bedroom which was partly empty is it wasn't for a chair and a Queen size bed. The only noise was the fire crackling and Emma had her eyes trained on a black cloaked figure by the window.

Emma didn't like it and so her instinct was to growl at the figure which made Regina chuckle darkly.

"Interesting"

Regina whispered for herself for the second time in that day but Emma didn't show signs she heard. Or cared.

The figure turned at the chuckle and Emma could see the brightness of green eyes as lighting hit in the out side illuminating the room for a second before it went back to its dimness. The eyes were... Familiar, which made Emma stop growling and Emma smelled a sweet scent of flowers.

Regina rolled her eye exaggeratedly as Emma walked forward towards the figure not feeling threatened at all, if not the contrary. Safe.

If Regina was honest it was kind of annoying that everyone felt safe around the figure.

"Regina?!"

The figure said with a high feminine voice. Regina glared at the woman with a dark smile playing across her lips making her upper right cuspid show.

"You remembered my name? What an honor for me"

She said mockingly and Emma looked at Regina weirdly before looking at the hooded woman in wonder. The woman stared back and green connected with green.

"So this is the one who you were searching for..."

Regina sighed and scratched the back of Emma's ear teasingly. But for Emma it felt really good and her eyes fluttered close as Regina spoke.

"She's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess she'll do"

The woman nodded and crouched to Emma's level never breaking eye contact. The eyes traveled down and settled on the metal cuff still on Emma's right paw.

"You were imprisoned?"the woman gasped and looked up to the purple eye. A few moments later the woman said.

"I'm sorry."

But she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Regina petted Emma's head and Emma cursed her tail for waggling happily at the affection.

"Poor thing, she has no idea where this is or what's happened..."

Regina half mocked and Emma rolled her eyes. They were in The White Castle right?

"Don't you think you should explain to her what you've managed to do? You owe her so much..."

Owe her? Emma didn't even know this woman! What was Regina talking about.

"Hmm? _Twilight Princess_?"

Regina whispered the name and narrowed her eyes with her usual dark mocking smirk. The woman looked to the ground and Emma saw the body stiffen under the cloak.

"Listen carefully... This was once a land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the White kingdom. But that blessed Kingdom has been transformed by the queen that rules the twilight... The dark realm... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. ..."

Emma saw the dark green eyes close. The woman took a deep breath as she remembered.

_She was in her throne room protected by four of her most trained white knights and in front of them a whole army of 30 guards._

_A black wave of smoke shot through the throne room door making the guards rise their shields._

_Clutching her sword tighter she commanded her army to stay put._

_But from the smoke they charged, the big monkey like __**shadow beasts**__. The army attacked but they were outnumbered, in numbers, size and strength. The shadow beasts threw them around like dolls and pounced of them._

_She gasped as in mere seconds she lost half of her army. And in a minute only the four knights next to her remained._

_And in strolled the queen of the Dark realm. With two bigger looking shadow beasts at her sides. _

_"It's time for you to choose, surrender or die..."_

_She looked at her guards gasping for breath and struggling against the hold of the dark monkeys. _

_"Oh yes, a question for all of the land and people of The White Kingdom...life? Or death?"_

_The Dark Queen said guards at her side looked at her expectantly, she could feel their pleading eyes though their helmets._

_And she did the thing she had to do. She dropped her sword and looked up at the triforce. The lion of courage, the raven of wisdom and the viper of power, all of them glaring down at her._

_She surrendered under the Dark Queen._

"Twilight covered The Kingdom like a shroud and without light the people became spirits...and within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..."

The woman took a deep breath and turned to look at Emma who was captivated by the tale and continued.

"The kingdoms succumbed to the twilight but I remain it's princess..."

The woman softly pulled the hood to reveal a round faced, pixie cut brunette with soft forest eyes and Emma jumped in recognition of the beauty. Which of course it almost made the imp on her back fall and Regina wobbled at grasped for Emma's fur.

"I am Snow..."

The woman finally announced and Emma finally saw. This was her princess, her ruler. Princess Snow White from the White Kingdom.

"Oh don't look so sad!"

Regina snapped and glared at her.

"We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really that bad?"

Regina said with a smirk that made Snow huff.

"Regina... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching for you! Why?"

Snow narrowed her eyes an Regina didn't break the contact.

"Why indeed"

She stated simply and Snow sighed defeated. The princess turned to Emma.

"We've run out of time, the guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly"

Without a final goodbye Regina and Emma darted out of the room as they heard steps sounding down the stairs. Emma ran but halted in pain as Regina pulled from her ears like of they were reins.

"**DAMN IT WOMAN**!"

She whimpered and Regina let go of her ears. The imp leaned closer and clasped Emma's snout shut with a firm tiny hand.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! For the god he is fast!"

Regina whispered and Emma looked at her companion expectantly. Regina flew to a widow and they did their thing successfully escaping the guard. They ended up back in the roof and Regina jumped off Emma leaving the wolf behind as she flew to the end of the roof. Emma cocked her head to the side and walked up to the imp that looked depressed all of a sudden.

Turning Regina returned to her dark and mysterious way as she smirked at Emma.

"Now you finally understand huh? I guess a deal is a deal! I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled upon the twilight... But are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything... Important?"

Emma gave her a questioning look and Regina grinned evilly. Suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke engulfing the imp and there floating wasn't Regina. It was Lily, screaming just like when the goblin shot her and Emma growled. But it became worst and the smoke appeared again and there flying was little Henry with fear all over his face.

Henry's face turned dark and alluring as his voice became the one of the imp.

"Don't you want to save them? Well in that case I can help you, wolf... But you'd have to be like my servant... Like my pet. And like a pet you'd have to do... Exactly as I say"

Regina stated as she turned back to her impish self. She grinned wickedly at Emma and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you go back and give it a little thought?"

Emma barked at her as the same purple smoke spiraled around her and she felt her world spinning.

**A.N**

**Well I'm happy people are daring to this story.**

**I should have made a drinking game out of it.**

**One shot each time I accidentally wrote Midna instead of Regina. And Epona instead of Rocinante in the last chapter XD.**

**I guess for the people who played the game know who is Zant in this story. If you haven't played the game Zant is the king of the dark realm. Which in this story is a Queen...**

**Until next time.**


	3. She's Supposed to Be the Savior

**WARNING: Studio Ghibli Characters making an appearance... I know... So crazy.**

**But I thought they would look great for the spirits just to make this more original. Jk just to add style.**

**And I think it's because people tell me that Studio Ghibli is like the Japanese Disney. And since they both played an important part n my childhood and now, I thought it would be nice.**

_**Ch3**_

You know those dreams that you dream you're falling and you wake up just when you're about hit the ground?

Well it seemed like that for Emma only that she did hit the ground. Because it wasn't a dream. Regina was nice enough to poof her a few meters above ground, like the always nice imp she was.

Emma groaned as the water got into her nose and she sneezed it out. Painfully standing up she shook her head. It was becoming an habit of hers. Just shaking her head to clear out the pain.

Like if it actually worked.

She looked around, happily that she wasn't in the Twilight anymore. She was at a sprit spring... Maybe it was the one for Kodama back at home. Or maybe it was Sherwood's one for the forest spirit Totoro. Emma couldn't be sure.

Well at least she had a few moments of peace without that stuck up-

"By the way dear I forgot to mention something..."

'_Bitch_'

Emma finished in her head and turned around expecting to find Regina but she realized she was completely alone in the dusk.

"You might be back in your light realm but that doesn't mean you've turned back to your human self, or got rid of me, dear... And you won't anytime soon..."

'**No shit, you do know I'm sill standing in my fours and I still have a freaking tail on, right?'**

Emma growled and started to look for the little bitch. She snapped a bark in frustration as Regina finished her monologue.

" now why would that be?"

She finished slyly and Emma could hear her the trade mark dark smirk on her face lacing her voice with a tint of mischief.

One last low chuckle resonated through the spring, bouncing on the stones surrounding it and Emma just decided to stare ahead. When the spring stayed silent for a few minutes Emma huffed and decided she had enough, she wanted to check how things were back home.

Even if she was monster.

There was a ... Low chance that Robin could have found Henry and Lily. As she ran out of the spring with twilight behind her, she realized she was at her home spring back at the entrance of StoryBrooke Village.

But as she headed faster to her home she stopped yelping in sudden fright as a ghastly dark specter popped in front of her.

"**FOR THE GODS WOMAN!"**

Emma barked at the bright purple eye. The specter had the form of Regina and if the big shinny purple eye was anything to go for, of course it was Regina.

"So ... What now?"

Regina asked bored and Emma wished she was a human so she could finally yell at the imp and ask her how the hell did she do all those things.

The first question for example would have been.

"**Where the hell did you come from?"**

Regina looked at her and snapped.

"What? Did you think I disappeared?"

She finished with a scoff.

"Did you think you could just ran off and save your friends? A shaggy dog versus the wicked Queen of Darkness? That you could just prance off into the land covered in twilight? Don't you remember how you entered the first time? A shadow beast pulled you in, and if you want to enter there and save your friend, mutt, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the Dark Realm... Like ... _Me_"

She finished her speech with a wave at herself and her cashier smirk.

"So you really do have to do as I say, mutt. My help for saving your friends and all that heroism some of you light beings seem to have hire wired to your little nut size brains, depends on your actions, you can never trust words..."

Emma bared her teeth with a low short growl but nodded making the imp smile.

"Good girl, right now I want a sword and a shield"

Emma thought where she could get the items while Regina hovered there, waiting for a sign of response.

"What are you waiting for? You're here dawdling while the Twilight continues to expand! Let's go mutt!"

She dived into the ground next to Emma making her jump and Emma saw with wide green eyes as Regina merged with her shadow.

"**What the hell**!"

She barked, god she should stop. Nobody understood Canine.

Shaking her head, she ran back home with the night already covering the land. Not that it made it difficult for her to see, perks of being a beast.

This would help her to get the stuff she needed to make her royal pain in the ass happy.

And If Regina was happy... Well she didn't really know but the imp would help her get Henry and Lily back.

As she neared the entrance she saw something that had all of her fur at the back of her very fluffy neck stand up and her teeth immediately made an appearance with a low threatening, angry growl.

There holding a club was a green goblin just like the one that knocked her out cold before she could save Henry.

She didn't hesitate to jump at the creature before it actually saw her. It screamed as Emma attacked the arm carrying the usual goblin weapon, a club. Emma didn't stop pressuring the arm until she hear a sickening snap and she pulled back waiting to hear the tearing of flesh.

Once she did she did the same to the other arm as she stood on the goblins back since she hand knocked him down when she assaulted him.

Once both it's arms had snapped only then she entered the village. The goblins were attacking HER village.

She arrived firstly at her house to find, not one, but three Goblins.

Growling Emma took them out by snapping ankles, necks and legs. She got hit quite a few times and she was pretty sure that the sweet blood she tasted that was slimy like the goblins was her own.

"_**Hey**_!"

Emma snapped at the sound of the gruff voice. She seek for the origin and she gaped a little at the sight of a common forest squirrel coming towards her.

"_**Nice job taking out those guys, though they hit you pretty good too huh?"**_

The same voice came out of the squirell.

**"Are you talking to me...?"**

Emma asked incredulously and the squirell nodded.

"_**Yeah, you smell like StoryBrooke but I haven't seen you around, there are not many wolves around so I wouldn't have forgotten about you, you know**_**?**"

Still trying to get a sense of what was happening Emma nodded along.

"**Yeah, I, I get you... I'm from here yes but I've been Um... Traveling..."**

The squirrel nodded in understanding and Emma asked, happy that there was somebody now that understood her language that apparently wasn't canine but... Animal.

"**When did the goblins come here**?"

_**"A week ago, they came in and kidnapped the towns children... Poor humans, they are trapped in their own homes. The only brave human, the short yellow fur one waving his shiny stick tried to fight them off, I'm impressed he's still alive! He could keep them off but they were ready to attack again until you came... Great timing I was sure the goblins would have finished him"**_

Emma nodded with this new information. She stood in shock trying to comprehend as her anger grew and grew.

She was going to kill all of them and she would do anything to accomplish her goal. If she needed side and obey with the mysterious and bitchy imp then so be it.

"**Thanks**"

Emma said before running to the village by the gruff voice stopped her.

"_**Hey! Be careful! I don't think the towns humans never seen a wolf and you're not the most friendly looking so... Be careful!"**_

The squirell shouted and Emma didn't even acknowledge him and just entered the village.

It would seem like a normal night, if it wasn't that Emma already knew what was happening and high up near a tall rock near the roof of the shop was Carroll petting her Hawk.

She looked like grieving and Emma whined not imagining how it would be to loose your daughter. But Henry for her... Was like own kid sometimes, or her little brother, and her heart called out for the little boy.

She didn't realize she was whimpering until Regina popped up and said in a soft tone that still had an edge.

"Look, if you want to save your little girlfriend you're going to get me my stuff, so stop whimpering and start doing something about it"

Emma maned, I mean womaned, I mean... Wolfed up? Got over her whimpering and headed for Robin's house. She never went to pick up the sword she was supposed to deliver to the White Castle, so the blade must still be there. And for the shield... If she remembered correctly the Darlings had one.

Considering the information she heard from the squirrel about Robin, she felt it was wiser to wait for the man to make his round and she decided to get the shield first.

Saying there were some complications was an understatement, she had to sneak through a tall grass, towards the back of the house to avoid Edward Darling who was at the front door with Mayor Greg, talking about what to do with their kid kidnapping.

Emma ears perked at the mayor mentioning a a shield and that was all the proof she needed to know that there was a shield inside the Darlings house.

Emma jumped at the prospect. Her eyes blew wide as she realized her mistake.

"RUN!"

Edward pushed the mayor towards his house and used his own body to protect the mayor. Like if Emma was actually going to attack them.

Emma let her head fall down cursing herself again on her stupidity. Like if that wasn't enough, she heard a swoosh and specter Regina appeared.

"Mmmm good thinking, mutt, well now that we know where the stuff is it should be easier,0 no?"

Emma sighed knowing Regina had actually congratulated her in frightening the mayor and Edward.

And the imp was mistaken.

It wasn't easy. It was easier said than done. Emma had to get in through an open window which was on the second floor of the house. So Regina helped Emma get to the shop roof and from there the duo accidentally, in Emma's case Regina not so much, scared Carroll off the tall rock into the lake. The hawk chased after Emma as the wolf jumped onto the roof of the Darlings.

Dashing inside Emma fell in the house and quickly knocked the small wooden shield with the StoryBrooke's Tree symbol off the wall.

"Looks... Kind of cheap"

Regina commented as she inspected it. Emma rolled her eyes and they got out of the house before anyone came back.

Walking on her tiptoes, fuck you coyotes, Emma sneaked up to the back of a Robin's house, where the man was at the door way talking to his pregnant wife.

"I have to go Marian! The children are out there and it's been an hour since the goblins attempted to attack!"

Emma heart clenched at the sight of the beat up man, covered in bloody bandages and bruises painting his pale skin.

"But honey your injuries!"

Marian protested trying to bring Robin back into the house but the man waved her off wincing.

"Leave it be my love, I'm fine... Please I left the sword on the couch, if the mayor comes for it, or even Emma if she appears! Give it to them. Please stay inside until I return"

With puffed chest Robin limped towards Emma's house carrying with his good arm a torch and wincing every other step.

Emma let out a short whimper.

Regina came out and tsked in disapproval.

"Some of you light beings are very stupid aren't you? Anyway now that the threat is gone, I think there should be somewhere for you to sneak in and get the sword while the this woman keeps making eyes at the forest man"

Emma nodded and searched for a way. She found a small hole on the wooden wall next to the firewood they had collected the day before. Once she dug and wiggled her way in Emma wasted no time to snatch the sword and go back out the same way she entered.

"Well, it looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!"

Regina praised mockingly and Emma saw her smug smile.

"Alright no more detours now we head back into the Twilight"

Emma nodded and ran towards the entrance of Sherwood. As they passed the Kodama spring a voice made them halt.

"Wait!... Come into my spring"

Emma looked at the entrance of the spring and then to her back trying to see if Regina heard. But the imp decided to stay silent and Emma had no choice but to do as the mysterious voice said.

Just like she always did.

"You've ... been transformed ... by the power of dark magic"

The low ancient voice proclaimed once Emma reached the middle of the stream.

"Beware"

Before Emma could understand velvet green smoke descended for the red cloud above her from before.

Emma yelped when a familiar dark hand attempted to grab her. When the smoke disappeared Emma growled at the from of a shadow beast and she barked when it pounced on her.

Skillfully dodging the attack, the wolf ran around it and attacked it from behind going for the soft flesh that wasn't covered by the horrible monkey-skull like mask. Emma kept bitting at it and only faltered when one of its sharp hands scratched her back, deep enough to leave a scar.

With a final groan the shadow beast collapsed and Emma jumped off it.

She watched curiously as the shadow beast combusted in a cloud of green dust and the spring became erie silent as darkness seemed to cover it.

The stones around the spring started to glow golden, revealing hidden marks that had been covered by vines through the ages and the spring started to glow beautifully.

The water started to shine bright and looked like it turned the sun into water.

A ball of light emerged from the middle of the spring and rose up in the air before it exploded and took form of an incredible looking stag who's antlers looked like they tried to reach the heavens.

Emma stood paralized with her lower jaw adorning the ground, while Regina was uncharacteristically silent. Maybe the imp was too, too shock to actually talk.

"Oh brave youth"

"_Me_?"

Emma thought silently not believing what was happening to her right now.

"I am one of the four light spirits that protect the land of the White Kingdom at the behest of the gods, I am Kodama... The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to size the power of light I wield, my brethren in The white kingdom have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts.

The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness... The blight will not stop with The White Kingdom... Before long, the entire Enchanted Forest will fall into the hands of the Queen who rules the Dark Realm...

To save the land from the Queen of Darkness, the lost light must be recovered... The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived...

There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...

You.

You still have not discovered your true power...

Those transformed by the dark magic usually cannot recover their original forms...unless, if you were to return to Sherwood where you were first transformed, if you were to revive the light spirit...

There by the power of the light spirit you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."

The spirit shinned and fell apart into shinning little balls of light before they disappeared and the spring was back to normal.

Emma sat down defeated as her brain sucked up all the information. She was supposed to revive three light spirits so they could return the light to The White Kingdom? She had to do it? Emma Swan had to basically save the world...

'_God they are all screwed_' she thought bitterly enthralled by her thoughts, she didn't even her Regina appearing until the imp spoke.

"Oh wow, don't you feel special? Well what are you waiting for? Oh chosen one! Let's go and save some light spirits hmm?"

Emma nodded absentmindedly and started to walk slowly towards the dark veil were she first encountered the Twilight.

When they reached the veil Regina flew right off Emma an into it, leaving the wolf to watch it ripple like water in dark waves.

Emma glared at them and huffed to herself.

"**Oh Emma would you like to go into the twilight now?**

**Are you sure? because I'm pretty sure you will not be able to come back one we do! Okay he-"**

Emma sarcastic monologue to no one was cut off as a pale smooth hand snatched her, more gently than the other one and pulled her into the twilight.

Emma groaned as the hand threw her carelessly to the ground and she rolled over to stand up and of course shake her head. She felt Regina sit on her back, no longer looking like a spectrum, she looked just like wen Emma met her and Emma looked around Sherwood.

It looked the same if it wasn't for the dim atmosphere, the dark black sky painted with golden clouds and the ball of soots that would rise and pop.

Emma felt some weird movement on her back and turned to see what the hell Regina was doing.

On her back Regina inspected the weapons. She had the shield on hanging from her left arm and held the sword which was a head taller than her on her right. She hummed before she swing the sword carelessly like a child and Emma growled ducking her head so she wouldn't be beheaded.

"So these are the weapons used in your realm? You really think this can kill creatures of the dark realm?"

She scoffed and threw the sword clattering to the ground before she smirked mischievously and smacked the shield on Emma's face.

"I won't use these dear, but I will hold them just for you"

And with a snap of fingers the weapons erupted in purple smoke.

"Alright a deal is a deal"

Regina said and Emma felt the body press against her back and Regina pulled her ear back making Emma wince and purred hotly.

"In exchange for my help, I need you to get something's for me"

Her voice turned sharper and serious as she continued.

"I can't tell you all the details now dear but it will be easy, trust me-"

A long sorrowful wail interrupted the imp and Regina let go of Emma's ear which sprang up right.

"That's the lamentation of a light spirit who had its light stolen"

Regina whispered and Emma gaped.

It finally struck her.

She was supposed to save them all, the world from this Queen of The Dark Realm. She was supposed to save the spirits who where the ones to protect the world in the first place. How could she save anyone?! She was no savior!

She was Emma Swan, the orphan, swordsman apprentice and goat herder not a hero.

And yet she had the responsibility and the power of one , she supposed, all of a sudden.

Then there was Regina.

The dark imp was shady but Emma knew she needed her, she wasn't sure that Regina would keep to her word of helping her though she knew for sure that the imp wasn't lying. Regina never lied to her. She was sure she was being used right now but once she was back in her normal form she would set things straight with the imp and settle their deal.

She trusted Regina, somehow, something deep within her trusted the imp and if she was honest it called to the imp too. Something warm and powerful and Emma didn't know what it was but she didn't fight the feeling.

Regina seemed to have it against the Dark Queen herself but she also didn't seem to like Snow.

Emma knew all this facts yet she didn't felt bother by them as she thought she should be.

A kick to her side had her snap back and look at Regina. The purple bore into and her green and Regina said sassily.

"Better get going mutt, don't blame me for your worlds fate of you don't hurry up and head to the see the light spirit"

Emma growled and ran to the entrance of the Spirit Spring. But before she could reach it a dark green cloud descended like a snake and circled Emma penning them in.

The hairs on her back stood up and she felt Regina grab her a little tighter. Her body stiffened and when into attack positions. She growled lowly and bared her sharp teeth menacingly.

Three, _yes three_, huge shadow beasts emerged from the dense green smoke and circled Emma predatorily.

"Who do they think I am? You can take them all at once can't you?"

Regina scoffed sitting straighter trying adorably to intimidate but Emma smelled a faint fear rolling of the imp's body. Green panicked eyes connected with with purple and in that moment there was no need for them to speak verbally equally because Regina understood the message loud and clear.

"Oh fuck"

'**Yup**'

Emma agreed just when one of the shadow beasts charged and slapped her sending them flying.

Emma whined as she felt tiny rocks embedded into her and she raised her head to see Regina in front of her trying to stand. She also saw the shadow beast charging at her partner and she felt a surge of power explode within her making her jump and dart to Regina.

Regina cursed.

"_Maldito bastardo_"(fucking bastard)

She yelled as felt tiny pointy things grab her from behind and gently threw her up in air. Regina gasp as she landed perfectly on top on Emma's back and the wolf dodged a coming attack.

Emma used what she did to the first time she encountered the beasts. She attacked from behind and at the neck.

But she had to be careful to not let one of the other beast get to her as she attacked one. The first one she could kill with no trouble and it fell lifeless lay to the ground which was strange.

As far Emma knew, all the twilight creatures combusted into green smoke. But this one stayed like a normal corpse. Just as she finished killing the second one, she felt long nails digging into the side of her. Regina gasped and tried to pry the black skeletal hand off her wolf but the third remaining one scratched and pulled Emma away just as the other one fell limp to the ground.

Even though she had three long gushed on her side Emma stood up quickly and kept her position ready. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and something else. Something far more powerful.

Regina looked at the determination in Emma's eyes and the way the wolf's body was ready, like if she could evade or attack any second without problem. Then the remaining creature let out an ear spitting screech and the two other resurrected. Emma growled as they prepared to attack.

"I was kind of hoping that wouldn't happen"

Regina confessed honestly and Emma looked at her pleadingly.

Regina panicked. She wasn't strong enough in this from and much less in this realm to take them on herself. But she knew Emma couldn't either. To destroy the pack of shadow beasts you must kill them all at once.

She scratched Emma's forehead in an attempt to sooth the wolf and called forth her magic. She couldn't kill them but she would keep them away from the wolf.

Suddenly she felt a warmth on her hand upon Emma and it shot into her. Magic, the mutt had magic.

She looked down and strange white markings glowed on the wolf's fur and the beautiful green eyes were now white.

The magic was powerful and pure but what was more unusual it was that it mingled with hers perfectly and deliciously.

And the combination was extremely powerful.

She held it in as the creatures charged and once they were close enough she released it in a powerful wave that effectively killed the shadow beasts and the green smoke disappeared along with the combusted creatures.

Emma sagged and stumbled as her body felt heavy and dizzy.

She felt someone pushing her to the ground and she did as instructed. Craning her neck she saw Regina gently touching her injured side and the imp's hands glowed purple and her wounds shined white. Emma gasped as she felt warmth and all the pain disappears leaving her fresh and new.

"Interesting"

Regina muttered to herself and she looked up to smirk to the stunned wolf.

**A.N**

**Well now the story is changing a little to the game isn't it?**

**Twitter| Shoowuzy**

**InstaG| SwanMillsFeels**

**Tumblr| Raqmar17**

**Wattpad| EvilDork**

** | EvilDork**


End file.
